


Coming Back Together

by Sherrys69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrys69/pseuds/Sherrys69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Steve's release from prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Back Together

**Author's Note:**

> Another old story I wrote between Season 1 and 2. It was how I thought Steve might have gotten out of prison and what happened next.

Authors note: I do not own any of the characters, I am just borrowing them. I do not like Danny and Rachel together again so I have ignored the fact that they have gotten back together. Besides I like Danny and Kono as a couple much better.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Steve McGarrett couldn’t possibly imagine where he would be a year ago. A year ago he was a Navy Seal doing what he was trained for. That was before Victor Hesse killed his father while he was on the phone with him. Yes, Steve had also killed Hesse’s brother, Anton, but he was doing his job and Anton was trying to escape custody. Now, here he was in jail for a crime he didn’t commit, 5-0 disband, Kono suspended for something that he did, Chin back in HPD and Danno, trying to hold it together. Steve sits with his head in his hands on the edge of the small bed in his cell. As he sits and contemplates his life he hears the guards coming towards his cell. He had been kept in solitary for the past 48 hours based on how many criminals he had put in this place.  
“McGarrett” the guard calls “come on your out of here.” He completes.  
“What?” The dark haired Seal asks.  
“Your partner has kept his promise”. He tells him. Steve hurries after his guard. The guard looks relieved that this man is getting out. He knows what this man had done for the island and how he had worked to keep his home safe. Steve reaches the door to freedom and sees his partner Danny “Danno” Williams leaning against his silver Camaro. Danny has a grin on his face that shows he is feeling pretty good about himself just now.  
“Hey SuperSeal. How’s it going?” Danny asks as though Steve is heading into the office after the weekend, instead of 48 hours in jail. Steve walks over and gives his best friend and partner a hug.  
“Danno, thank you.” He tells him. “How did you get me out?”  
“First, don’t call me Danno. Second, it was Chin Ho, not me who found the nail in the coffin to get you out.” Danny tells him as they climb into the car. Steve gets into the passenger side of the Camaro and puts on his seat belt as Danny starts the car.  
“What do you mean? Chin went back to HPD and he is the one who arrested me.” Steve says looking at his partner.  
“Yeah, he arrested you to keep you safe and out of more trouble. He made sure that they did a GSR test on you and then checked your phone. Seems that even though the file with the Governor’s confession was erased he was able to get it back.” Danny responds “The man is a technical genius.”  
“So, I have been cleared of the Governor’s murder?” He asks questioningly “What about Kono? I saw them taking her gun and badge when I was being processed?”  
“Also cleared, but that is thanks to the Governor’s work before she died.” Steve looks over at Danny obviously very confused.  
“She told IA that she had you and Kono steal the money to see how easy it was and that when she was given the money she replaced it with other money and didn’t realize that it was the wrong stuff.” He says “Sounds like a crock of shit to me, but what can you say the woman is dead and she got you and Kono off. For that I am very happy.”  
“So, what do we do now?” Steve asks not really paying attention to where they are heading.  
“What do we do now, he asks” Danny says with a chuckle. “We go back to work of course. We need to catch the person responsible for our Governor’s murder.”  
“What?” Steve looks startled at the comment  
“You can hear Wo Fat telling Jameson that she has outlived her usefulness before the recording was stopped and erased.” He says calmly. “So, the new Governor has reinstated 5-0, because in his words only the 5-0 can get the results that are needed. Plus he is former military and respects you and our record.”  
Just then Steve realizes where they are. Danny pulls into the parking lot at the Palace where the 5-0 offices are.  
The partners exit the car and head into their office. As they enter Steve sees the cousins already working with Jenna Kaye going over the files that they have gotten back from HPD. Danny had not seen Kono since she was taken it for questioning days before either and is happy to have his Ohana back together. Chin and Kono look up as the two men enter the door. Kono heads straight to Danny and hugs him.  
“I have missed you more than I thought possible.” She whispers into his ear. He smiles into her neck reveling in the feel of her so close before he answers.  
“I missed you too, sorry I didn’t get to you sooner.” He tells her. She pulls far enough away to give him a big smile and a quick kiss on the lips.  
“Hey, what the hell was that Kono?” Chin asks with a very over protective tone.  
“That my dear cousin is me kissing my boyfriend of 6 months.” With that said she turns back and kisses Danny again. Danny returns the kiss with just as much fervor.  
“Well that is one way of letting them know about us.” Danny says when they break the kiss.  
“Yeah.” Kono responds and then she runs and hugs Steve.  
“Boss, it is so good to see you. And of course to have our badges back.” She tells him with her usual enthusiasm. Steve returns her hug with a smile.  
“It is good to be here and see that we both have our badges. But you and Danno are you sure about that one?” He asks with a laugh in his voice.  
“Hey watch it SuperSeal.” Danny says sounding indignit.  
“Yeah, I am very sure about Danny, he is perfect for me. And you know what I love him too.” She says the last part quietly. She releases her boss from the hug and walks over to her boyfriend and wraps an arm around his waist, while Danny wraps his arm around her shoulder.  
Steve then turns toward Chin Ho.  
“Thank you Chin,” he says holding out his hand toward the older man “I thought you had turned your back on us and I should have known better.” Chin accepts the out stretched hand and pulls Steve into a rough hug.  
“Man, you have nothing to be sorry for. I’m just sorry I ever gave you reason to doubt me and that it took so long to get the info to clear you.” Chin responds “But what are we going to do about those two?” he asks looking at his cousin and Danny.  
“Well, they were able to hide it from us for the last 6 months, so we can’t say it’s gonna interfere with the work.” He grins and continues “I guess we just have to be happy for them.”  
The smile that spreads across Chin’s face shows that he is happy about this new development.  
“Ok, I guess I’ll be happy, but you best not hurt my cousin Daniel, or else you will have to answer to me.” He says with mock anger.  
“Thanks Chin, but if do anything to hurt Kono, you’ll have to wait to kick my butt until after Kono’s done beating me up.” He looks down into Kono’s beautiful face and continues “Of course she could also drag me out to sea and leave me on a surf board, then you’d just be out of luck.” With that last statement they all laugh.  
“I hate to break this up,” Jenna interrupts. “but we have a bad guy to catch.” Suddenly everyone is serious and returns to task. All five of them return to the task of going thru the information they have. After about an hour Steve takes a step away from the smart table and just watches his team work. Yep, a year ago he would have never believed this is where he would be. A year ago, he was alone with no one who really cared what he was doing and if he lived or died. Now he had people who had his back, even when he didn’t realize it. He had something he had been missing for a very long time. He had a family. He had his Ohana. They had a long road ahead of them to finally get Wo Fat, but together he knew they would do just that.  
The End


End file.
